


Fire

by Ineedadrinkorsleep



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Arguing, F/F, M/M, Rants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27794986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineedadrinkorsleep/pseuds/Ineedadrinkorsleep
Summary: Helen learns about what Jace said in COHF. Aka the one where I tear this fandom a new asshole.
Relationships: Helen Blackthorn/Aline Penhallow, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Fire

**Author's Note:**

> I reccomend listening to fire by PVRS while reading this.

It was supposed to be a normal day. A normal visit. After getting Caterina's help at the hospital with artificial insemination, Helen was finally pregnant. She and Aline were going to be parents and she was thrilled. So at Magnus's request she had gone over to the Lightwood-Banes to get baby advice. Aline already had a previous commitment so she hadn't been able to come. They had all progressed to talking about their lives and how grateful they were for the way things were now. 

Alec had mentioned how he used to be so afraid of coming out to people, especially Jace seeing as how he had said some pretty shitty things in the past. 

"Yeah and there was that one time he sort of-," 

"Outed you to a room full of your peers without your consent?" Magnus chimed in? "Ah yes one of his greatest hits." 

"Ok yeah that was bad, but he's grown a lot since then," Alec protested. And there was also, I mean there was that really stupid thing he said to Clary about wanting to watch her make out with her instructor if she was female, but that was a really long time ago," Alec said with a wave of his hand.

The room went cold and suddenly Helen was very aware of her short shallow breathing. She could practically feel her skin vibrating with rage. It was like a bomb had gone off, or someone had fired a gun in the room. Helen could hear ringing in her ears as she practically saw red. 

"You've got to be kidding me," she said coldly. "He really said that?" Alec looked guilty. Magnus was side eyeing Alec from his spot on the sofa as if to say, "this is your Parabatai, your mess." Alec shook his head. 

"Helen," he began in a soothing tone, trying to calm her down. "You have to understand that it was a different time back then, and he really has changed."

But Helen was furious. She rose to her feet. "Are you kidding me Alec!" She shouted. "Things haven't changed! Not for me and not for Aline. Queer women are basically treated the exact same way they were in 2007. But you wouldn't really know anything about that now would you?" She sneered. Helen clamped her hands into fists, her whole body vibrating with rage. Alec and Magnus both began to protest but she interrupted them.

"Do you have any fucking idea what it's like for me and Aline to try and be taken seriously? Both as a couple and as individual people?" Helen asked. "When we go out to bars or clubs there's always some gross horny straight guy wanting to watch us make out or invading our personal space and trying to hit on us because they think the idea of two girls together is hot," Helen ranted.

"Before I was with Aline, when guys found out that I was bisexual they used to ask if that meant we could have a threesome with some other girl. My whole life my sexual orientation has been treated like a joke and I've been treated like a whore."

She advanced on Magnus and Alec, getting as close as the stupid coffee table would allow. "Because that's what it means to be a women. Men think they're entitled to your bodies and everything sexual you do or experience must be for or about them right? It's that kind of thinking that leads to the sexual assult of queer women and sapphics," Helen hissed. She felt like she was on the verge of crying.

She glared at Alec. "Does your fucking Parabatai know that? Huh? Does he know that the very thing he was so casually making jokes about, the sexual objectification of me and people like me, leads sexual assult?" Helen could feel the tears began to fall from her eyes, sliding down her flushed cheeks. She tried to take a breath but it was more of a gasp.

"Does he even really care? Do you?"   
Magnus let out a long exhale and bit his lip, finally meeting her gaze. "You have a point," he murmered. Alec scoffed. 

"This isn't fair," Alec protested. "Jace may be an idiot at times but he's not the monster you make him out to be." Helen laughed through her tears, making an odd choking sound. She shook her head violently.

"This isn't really about Jace in the grand scheme out things," she pointed out. "This is about Aline and I, and the way we're treated compared to you two. Compared to Mark and Kieran. Compared to Kit and Ty." She wiped her eyes. "This about how we're constantly ignored and sidelined in favor of all of you. Like our achievements mean nothing. Like our lives mean nothing." 

Alec stood up from where he was sitting. "That's completely unfair," he yelled. "I have no control over any of that!" Helen fought the urge to bare her teeth.

Fight like a shadowhunter, she reminded herself. Not like a faerie. 

"You have control over how you respond to it Alec!" She shouted back. Magnus barried his face in his hands. 

"Will both of you stop yelling?" He pleaded. "Isabelle and Simon will be back with the kids any moment." 

But Helen didn't want to calm down or stop yelling. She was far too angry and far to worked up to stop now. She could feel the blood boiling in her veins as her heart raced faster and faster. 

"If you keep brushing these things off like it's nothing, then mothings ever going to change Alec," she said pointedly. Alec scoffed at her.

"Change? You want to talk about change? I started everything! You wouldn't even have a godamned future if it wasn't for me! No wife, no baby, nothing!" He yelled. Magnus shook his head.

"Well actually-." But Helen cut him off with a humourless laugh. She began to pace back and forth.

"Alec I dont know how to break this to you, but there were gay shadowhunters who existed and thrived before you were even born," Helen mocked. "One in particular, her name was Anna Lightwood. Your fucking ancestor. Did Magnus tell you about her? Only her name has been practically erased from shadowhunter history."

"Because that's what happens to us," Helen muttered dejectedly. Her heart ached with sorrow. "We get erased. Even more so if you're a women. Anna Lightwood and her partner Ariadne Bridgestock were instrumental in stopping some pretty powerful forces and now there's barely any record of them anywhere!" Helen cried. 

Magnus looked at her, stunned. "I had no idea that they were erased from shadowhunter records. How did you find this information then?" 

"Jem," she answered dejectedly. Jem was often the answer to most people's questions. 

Magnus smiled softly. Alec was frozen in his seat, glaring at the ground. Helen exhaled sharply.

"They certainly never had any portrates made of them and neither will Aline and neither will I," Helen said sharply. "And I'm not stupid enough to think that people will remember my name after I'm gone." 

The room was eerily silent as Helen stood and stewed in her anger. Alec sat back down without saying a word, staring ahead at the wall. Magnus stayed silent for awhile as well.

Then Helen finally heard Alec's voice from below her. 

"What do you want me to do?" He asked softly. Helen pursed her lips, pausing for a moment.

"Tell Jace that he needs to apologize to Aline and I," Helen said dejectedly, suddenly feeling very tired. 

And with that, she turned around and marched out the door.


End file.
